1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a filter apparatus for removing particulates from refinery fluid streams, e.g., liquid or gaseous hydrocarbon and organic streams. The apparatus comprises a stratified array of non-woven fabrics of increasing particle retentive power, in which fibers contained in the fabrics have been mineral coated to provide high temperature resistance, structural and fluid compression resistance and surface roughness. These layers are followed by a final layer of uncoated needled felt cloth end capping the stratified array. Refinery fluid streams are passed through the array where the direction of flow of the fluid is in the direction of increasing particle retentive power of the filter fabric array.
2. Description of Related Art
Particle removal from refinery fluid streams such as cat cracker bottoms, wax hydrofiner feed or organic solvents is necessary to avoid plugging catalyst beds, fouling heat exchangers, damaging membrane elements in membrane separation process or eroding structural elements, valves or piping through which flow the particle laden refining stream.
Cartridge filters have been used but they can blind rapidly and require frequent changing resulting in down time and high cost. Sand filters are an alternative, but disposal of contaminated sand and replacement are costly.